


Void's Embrace

by Cyanidal



Series: Hybrid Status [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Because everybody needs a cuddle buddy sometimes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Nether Beast Tango, Platonic Cuddling, Void Demon Xisuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanidal/pseuds/Cyanidal
Summary: Sometimes, the knee jerk reaction is to keep certain things secret. Especially when that secret may just threaten to break the relationships with the people around you. So Xisuma does, building up a facade to protect himself and the people around him.All it takes is Tango and his poor timing to come crashing in to tear down that facade...and remind the admin he’s not so alone.
Series: Hybrid Status [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023840
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Void's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> On today's episode of "Pierce read a couple of stories and had an idea they couldn't let go" I present Void Demon Xisuma. I spent a lot of time actually considering certain aspects like how the senses would be affected, positive or negative, and how to compensate. 
> 
> I'll be slowly working to develop this into a full AU (I have some plans for other hermits) I just wanted to get general feedback on this and see what people thought. Plus I'm still working on something that should've been done in October-
> 
> Anyway! Thank you to my Beta reader and friend @bishipsaremyships for reading over this for me <3

When Tango had set off to find their admin, this wasn’t quite what he’d been expecting to stumble into. He just about flung himself into the room, trying to find Xisuma quickly. His farm was so close to completion, he was just a few blocks short-  
  
His mind halts suddenly as he bursts through, taking in the surroundings. Things were strewn about the large bedroom as if someone had stumbled around in a hurry. Though at the current moment that was the least of his concerns.  
  
Tango blinked once. Then twice. Honestly, he wasn’t quite sure he could believe what he was looking at. Xisuma was very much...not Xisuma looking. Small curved horns protruded from the admin's short brown hair, a long slender tail swaying behind in nervousness. The most interesting thing to the nether being though was Xisuma’s eyes. They were the same as they always were, except now the irises were a bright purple, still as expressive as always. The admin stared at him in shock, breathing heavily. Tango felt bad at that moment for nearly busting the door down but, an apology isn’t what he felt was needed.  
  
“You know…” He started slowly, taking in the man's appearance, “you should’ve let us know.”  
  
Xisuma’s eyes quickly locked onto his, full of just pure fear now. He looked as if he was ready to try and escape the room. _As if he felt he needed to._ So Tango stepped forward, only for the admin to match it with a step back. Immediately his heart ached; their admin was always so stoic and upbeat. It hurt to see the man so...afraid of Tango.  
  
He raised his hands slowly before taking another step forward, “I know you’re scared but please, X. Trust me for a sec.” Tango approached slowly as he talked and Xisuma had stopped moving as asked, but he still looked terrified as he stood. Small tremors ran through him and his hands flexed at his sides.  
  
Tango is almost positive he wouldn’t react much differently if he was in Xisuma’s position.  
  
When he’s finally mere centimeters away from Xisuma he stops, hands still raised in front of him. Then he places a hand on his friend's head, chuckling as Xisuma’s face instantly morphs into one of pure confusion. Then Tango moves his hand to rub one of the admin's horns gently as if petting a dog. With absolutely zero warning, the taller man all but melts into his hand, purring quietly. Tango can’t even be surprised, used to Impulse and his own cat-like tendencies. So he continues to rub the horns, watching the tension leave Xisuma.  
  
After a short while, Tango navigates them to the floor against the wall. While Xisuma is naturally taller, Tango sits against the wall and spreads his legs out, bringing Xisuma down in between them to rest against his chest. The admin pays no mind, eyes now closed as he nudges Tango's hand once it stops moving momentarily.  
  
Tango smiles and continues his movements, amused as the admin adjusts to curl against him. They rest like that for a long while, neither saying anything to disturb the silence. It nearly startles Tango out of his skin when the long tail stops swaying and curls around him instead, it’s owner letting out a soft sigh.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Xisuma’s voice is quiet, almost as if he were afraid to speak. Tango hadn’t noticed before but the admin was sporting two small fangs where the canines would be. They weren’t much longer than normal teeth but ended in sharp looking points. The nether beast simply ran his fingers through Xisuma’s hair.  
  
“Nothing for you to be sorry for.”  
  
“I disagree.”  
  
Tango frowns at that, falling still, “X, I’m serious. If you think that...not telling anyone is a reason to be sorry, you’re wrong. Surely you have your reasons.”  
  
Xisuma sniffs quietly, the nether beast gently tilting his head so they can see each other. He gives the admin a gentle smile, “I mean it. I guarantee nobody will be upset, only concerned.”  
  
He nods, burrowing back into Tango’s chest, causing the other to laugh. He lets the admin stay like that in the silence for a moment before he breaks it again.  
  
“I need to ask though, X. What...are you exactly? That might be rude to ask but, you know as well as I do that it's always safer for someone to know. Just in case.”  
  
The man in question stills. Tango was sure his thoughts were going a mile a minute, almost regretting the question, but he can't let himself. Should the need arise, someone has to know the admin's biology, less something ends up horribly wrong. So he waits patiently.  
  
Tango is about to believe Xisuma had fallen asleep when a quiet voice reaches his ears, “Demon. I’m...a demon.”  
  
“Alright. What should I know that I don’t already?”  
  
“Well...I can’t look at things with too many colors or things with too much saturation for long. Or computer screens. It gives me headaches, bad ones at that. That’s where my helmet comes into play but…”  
  
They both look over to the long-forgotten helmet on the ground, its visor completely cracked. Xisuma sighed while Tango cringed at its state.  
  
“Well, that leads to another question I have. What in the world happened? While I’m not one to judge I’m certain you didn’t have these features yesterday. Or quite this large of a mess in your base.”  
  
Xisuma laughed at that, “You aren’t wrong, I didn’t. Or, I did, but you couldn’t see. I have a small bit of void magic, nothing spectacular, but enough. Perks of coming from the void itself I suppose. I can mask my natural traits at the cost of draining my energy. And not being able to breathe, another thing my helmet fixed.”  
  
“Did you think the hermits wouldn’t be accepting?”  
  
The admins tail flicked harshly, “I’m...unsure. I think I was afraid of how I’d be perceived. Demons aren’t naturally well-liked you know.”  
  
“I know.” Tango wrapped his arms around Xisuma into a hug, startled the taller man for a moment until he relaxed. The smaller hermit was naturally protective of their makeshift family, you become used to random bursts of affection.  
  
“Tango, I have a question for you.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Why did you appear here suddenly anyway? I hadn’t been expecting guests...Evidently.”  
  
“Oh!” Tango had the decency to at least look slightly sheepish as the demon turned to look at him, “I, uh, needed some honey. Your shop was out.”  
  
There was a beat of silence. Then another.  
  
_"Really?”_

“Look man, I’m nearly done with my project! I just needed a couple more blocks...”  
  
“And it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”  
  
“I-” Tango's face lights a bright red while Xisuma laughs, “No, no it couldn’t. T-that’s not the point, anyway! I’m glad I did come over,” His face softens as he smiles, “You should tell them X. Don’t hide away like this. I’d bet all my diamonds you aren’t the only one hiding bits of themselves.”  
  
The demon lets out a long sigh before cringing slightly, “Well, maybe. But I can’t anyway, it’s too bright. Besides, I busted my helmet earlier. That’s...kinda why the place is a mess. I, ah, might've overworked myself. I lost the control I had of my shifting and my horns don’t quite fit under it, I ripped it off in a hurry. Seems I smashed it in the process.”  
  
Tango pauses for a moment, but only one, “Why don’t we ask Doc and Mumbo to make you a new one? Surely they could make you one to accommodate your horns.” He ends this with a brief pat on one of the horns, watching amused as Xisuma’s head unconsciously follows his hand.  
  
“I suppose you’re right....” The demon still seemed unsure, eyes looking anywhere but at Tango.  
  
“I know I’m right. I also know I’m right when I say it’s bedtime.” The admin yelps as he’s suddenly moved from against Tango to in his arms. Blinking up at Tango, the nether beast grins as Xisuma’s face turns red. Sure, he was taller, but Tango was far stronger.  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"Hey, you admitted to overworking, this is the price you pay."  
  
Xisuma grumbles quietly, tail flicking in annoyance, but says nothing further. The bed isn’t far away and the whole carrying thing wasn’t needed at all. Still, Tango takes him over, laying him down gently. Already the admin's eyes are slowly drooping, tail beginning to curl around his abdomen. He goes to step back when a hand reaches out and grabs his wrist. Tango’s eyes flick between the hand on his wrist to Xisuma’s face which seems to have impossibly gotten even redder.  
  
“Stay?” He can tell Xisuma is embarrassed to ask but really, he gets it. Sometimes you just don’t want to be alone, he’d called Impulse several times to ask the man to be his cuddle-buddy. Tango smiles at him, ruffling his hair gently.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
So he slips behind Xisuma on the bed, wrapping an arm around the taller man next to his tail. Slowly, almost hesitantly, the tail wraps around his forearm loosely. Tango puts his other arm under the pillow, bending it in such a way he can brush his fingers through Xisuma’s hair and pet the horns. Slowly, he can feel the admins breathing even out. Once he’s sure the admin has fallen asleep, he stops his movements, adjusting himself slightly to nuzzle closer to the back of the demon's neck.  
  
Hailing from the nether had its perks, like perpetual warmth. While it drove Tango mad on winter nights, his friends were grateful for it. He was more than willing to share the heat if someone needed it, and his cuddle-buddies always enjoyed it too. This was no exception.  
  
They’d been lying there for a while, Tango still awake as he planned future farms in his mind. Suddenly, Xisuma changed sides and Tango was brought back to the present, making sure not to move an inch. He watched as the admin turned slowly, not letting Tangos arm move from where it wrapped around him. He nuzzled into Tango’s chest with a contented sigh, tail falling over Tango’s own body. The smaller man realized just how cold the tail felt, even to him.  
  
He made a note to ask Xisuma about it soon. If he was always warm from where he’d come from, it’s not impossible the admin could always be cold. The void wasn’t exactly known for being full of heat. He shook his head gently, deciding he wouldn’t worry about it now.  
  
The admin had completely stilled again, entirely relaxed and peaceful as he slept. Tango wrapped his arm around slightly tighter, resting his chin on top of the other's head. It was nights like these, he muses to himself, that makes the stress of everything worth it. Nights where he could just simply lie with a friend wrapped together under covers.  
  
No underlying implications, no stress, simply enjoying each other's warmth and company. There were plenty of things to be dealt with come morning but, for now, this was about as close to perfect as one could get.


End file.
